Akua Uchiha
Akua Uchiha, is the daughter of the Queen and her husband. Coincidentally, she was born on the same day as the offspring of Fubuki's cheating. The two girls hit it off from birth but developed a huge sibling rivalry when the two reached the age of 9. Background Birth and Early Life Fuyuki was in deep thought one night and asked her husband to impregnate her. Fuyuki thought about how young she is when she has her child. Even her father was at age 21 when he had her. Giving birth to a girl, she raised her along with Yuhara. The two girls were very close that Fuyuki could've called them sisters. The one thing she did not know was that Yuhara is the child of Aki and her husband. The first thing that tipped Fuyuki off is Yuhara's dōjutsus. By the time she realized that Yuhara is the result of her husband cheating on her, the two children had grown to the age of 9. They began a sibling rivalry that Fuyuki watched, thinking about her own rivalry with her brother. Because of this reason, she let it go but she still punished her husband for cheating on her. Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy "Sibling" Rivalry Personality Appearance As a princess, Akua has never known "common" clothing. Although this does affect the opinion of others for her, Akua could care less about her status. She is a tomboy but it is hard to play herself as one since she is quite gifted. The trait came from her mother who was known as the Goddess of Konoha for her beauty. One would think that beauty would culminate with Fuyuki but Akua seems to have other thoughts. Even at the age of 12, her bodily gifts showed quite splendidly. Her first sword was the Lambent Flash, a rapier given to her by her mother when she turned 9 years of age. When wielding the blade, Akua's hair turns brown, which surprised both her parents and Yuhara. Normally, Akua's hair is purple and her purple eyes glow. Her hair doesn't change color when she wields the Raikiri. Her clothing consists of an ornate dress designed with laced flowers and other designs of that ilk. Over that, she wears a midnight cape that exposes her stockinged legs which are also lacquer. She carries her sword at her side. When she wields the Jūchi Yosamu, Akua's hair turns light green and her eyes change color to yellow green. The color of Akua's Yochigan is normal: magenta. However, her eyes stay yellow green even the dōjutsu is active. These color-changing traits weren't seen before. Abilities Chakra Akua had inherited the genes for the powerful chakras of her parents. Fuyuki said herself that her daughter has twice as much chakra as both herself and her husband combined. Both Fuyuki and Fubuki together surpass their father, uncle and aunt combined. With twice as much chakra as both her parents, she far surpasses her grandfathers. Dōjutsu Seigan and Byakugan At birth, Akua's eyes were green, very green. Her Byakugan and Seigan synchronized to the point of being in perfect harmony. She could use both the Spring Release and the Gentle Fist at the same time, meaning she could deliver healing chakra and devastating blows to the tenketsu. Tenseigan and Sharingan At the age of 8, Akua awakened her Tenseigan. It is pink like her mother's. Oddly enough, Akua's Tenseigan Chakra Mode is cyan green. Since Akua can't see herself, she has no idea about the color imbalance. First entering into Seidōkan Academy, Akua began crushing on a cute boy but was quickly shot down. As she shed tears, Akua awakened her Sharingan. Apparently, she had awakened a Complete Sharingan at once instead of maturing through the stages. With the awakening of her Sharingan, came the synchronization between the Tenseigan and the Sharingan. Yochigan With her Yochigan, Akua attained Clairvoyance Sage Mode. With this, she rose through her school ranks, culminating at Rank #8. Attending the Lindwurm Festa, she won every match..... Star Chakra, Stellar Sage Mode and Kenjutsu Akua inherited star chakra from her parents and awakened Stellar Sage Mode in conjunction with her Yochigan. With this, she attained both Solar and Lunar Releases. Because of this, Akua easily mastered the basic kenjutsu skills of Seidōkan. She would've mastered The Eclipse but was beaten by Ayato. He had mastered it earlier and showed it off in the Phoenix Festa. Kenjutsu Akua is very skilled with the blade only topped by Ayato. This is proved when she tamed the previously untameable blade Jūchi Yosamu. With it, she cuts mountains. Because of her lineage, she could use both Solar and Lunar Releases proficiently.